Cell in the Senshi World
by Animechic24
Summary: Cell is back but this time he's after the Sailor Senshi. The Z gang is there to help, what's up with Serena though, and what's her secret that she's keeping? I ACUALLY HAVE MORE!
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fan fic so if you think that it sucks than just think that it was my first one. Now this fanfic is based on Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z. I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z so please don't sue me or anything. There is no Tuxedo Mask/Darien in this story in wouldn't go into it very well, I'm sorry. Thank You and enjoy this fanfic of Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z!!! I sound like an air attendant don't I? "Thank you for riding Air Continual and have a nice flight, and on with the story. By the way Serena and the scouts are all 18 so is Trunks, Gohan is 18 (I know he would be older but it wouldn't work right in the story), Krillen is 22, Picollo is also 22 you'll understand later if you read the story. Enjoy Minna!  
***********************************************************************************  
Serena woke up Saturday from Luna, her talking cat. It was almost 1:00. "Serena, get up!! The girls are fighting the Nega-verse without you again!!! And I'm not sure it is the Nega-verse, this person is a lot stronger." Yelled Luna.  
"What? Really? I'm on it Luna. MOON ETERNAL-MAKE UP. Where are they Luna? Where's the attacker at?" Sailor Moon asked.  
The thought of her friends in trouble made Serena want to scream, and if they were hurt she would never forgive herself for waking up so late. But Luna had never seen Serena this way before and it made Luna happy to know that Serera was taking "Sailor business" more seriously.  
"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE"yelled Sailor Venus as she attacked the super strong creature that called itself Cell."Nothing seems to work."  
"We need Eternal Sailor Moon"said Sailor Jupiter before she attacked "JUPITER THUNDER CLAP ZAP!"  
"MARS FIRE IGNIGHT" Mars attacked but still only could make Cell laugh more."Why does that girl sleep in so late, miss the meetings, and miss the action?" Mars still critising Sailor Moon though deep down she cared much for Sailor Moon. "Mercury can you find a week point on him?"  
"MERCURY ICESTORM FREEZE!!"Mercury yelled attacking Cell." I'll try just cover me while I search him for one OK Mars."Mercury touched her earring and her visor opened over her eyes. Sailor Mercury scanned Cell for a weak point. It took her a long time, her face getting a more worried by the second till she finally said "Oh my he has no weak point"   
Cell laughed at this "Haven't I told you enough times to get it through your thick head of yours,...I'm perfect!! Ha, you thought you could beat me when all you could do is scratch me. Ha ha what funny jokers we have here."  
"Shut-up!!" Yelled Sailor Mars. "When Sailor Moon gets here you won't have a mouth to say any lies" The scouts were all thinking the same things at the same time *Wow I always thought Sailor Mars thought Sailor Moon was a childish weak Scout.*  
"So this Sailor Moon you speak of is the strongest of all you wimpy scouts? Then tell me this why isn't she here? Why wasn't she the first to be here? She should think fighting is fun and that she would never miss a fight like some cells of people I have in me."Cell said." I should tell you when Dr. Gerro made me he put the best fighters cells into me and none of you Sailor Scouts are in me. Ha ha. What do think of your power now ?Think your strong enough to handle me? I doubt it. Just try a little harder next time. And remember that I haven't even started fighting. Because I have Goku's cells in me I am nicer than I should be, so I'm going to allow you to get stronger than I'll fight you. You have two mouths to get stronger. Oh and I come from the future incase any of you were wondering. Good bye for now." And after Cells speech he jumped into the air and flew off.  
Soon after Cell left, Sailor Moon came and asked "Where's the Nega-trash you guys finished it off right? Good job. "Sailor Moon finished happily.  
"NO. AND NO THANKS TO YOU HE COULD HAVE KILLED US EASILY. HE THINKS YOU ARE EITHER NOT REAL OR TO CHICKEN TO FIGHT, AND I DON'T BLAME HIM. He is giving us two months for us to get stronger." Yelled Mars.  
The scouts went to Ray's temple and told Serena what happened when Cell came."Serena you have to be there when the fight starts out next time or who knows what will happen to us "Ray told Serena.  
"You know Ray's right you need to be there and we also need to get stronger, but how? Said Amy.  
***********************************************************************************  
Tune in next time loyal listeners, for the answers of "How will the scouts get stronger?" "Is Cell from the Nega-verse?" "Who is Goku and how was Cell made from the best fighter's in the world when the Sailor Scouts are the best?" "What about Serena's lateness problems, will she be able to fight Cell and save the world?" Stay tuned and you'll find out in the next adventure of "I don't know".   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own DBZ or Sm so please don't sue me!  
Chapter 2  
That night when Serena went to bed, she prayed to her mother in the moon to make her stronger. Hearing this her mother and the stars granted her wish and as she slept she dreamed of seeing her mother.   
"Serenity my dearest daughter, you prayed and in the prayer you asked me to make you stronger. Thus I will, but you must train in secret, in the woods I will teach you a cloaking spell to go there, and train in the marital arts, you will become immensely stronger than you were before and your princess ways will become more apparent as you train. You will become more graceful, smarter, and more agile. Remember dearest that I love you." Said Queen Serenity.  
Serenity bluish silver eyes looked at her mother, and she said "Mother I will train hard and I thank you very much for allowing me to, but I would also like to know about the scout and how they would train, for they need to train too."  
"Darling they will train also though not like you for the prophesy of this must come true and they will train in there regular scout ways, though you must not show up for these but train hard in the wood, Ray and the others will give you a hard time for this I know but you must not tell them about it until the time has come, be prepared my dear for this is surely your greatest challenge ever." Q. Serenity told her.  
"What about my love I haven't met him yet and I yearn for him though I forget him." Serenity questioned her mother.  
"You will meet him soon enough. In the meantime forget about him and train soon you will wake up and be where you shall train."Serenity said partially sad.  
"My mother, I love you so much and I wish not to wake up but I must, but please before I wake up answer this question. How will my guardians: the scouts and Luna and Artimas know were I am, what I'm doing, and how safe I am? I do not wish for them to worry." Questioned Serenity.  
"Do not worry about this my darling for they will be mad at you instead of worring, and I'm afraid they might want to take away your privilege of Sailor Moon, but do not I repeat DO NOT let them take it away or tell them what you are doing for then the prophesy will not come true."   
"Mother, what is this phrophesey you keep speaking about?"  
"I mustn't tell you of it now, but you will learn when the time needs to come, good-bye my dearest daughter your training awaits you." Q. Serenity smiles upon her daughter.  
"Good-bye mother, will I talk to you soon?"  
"Whenever you need me." *************************************************  
Serena wakes up and finds herself in the park, taking out a paper that was in her pocket, that read: Serenity, say these magical words and you will find yourself invisible for a means of 10 min. enough to get you to your hiding spot. Moon Magical Cape. With love, Your Mother  
Smiling Serena placed the paper in her pocket and noticed a gym bag by her feet, she peeked inside and noticed a work out outfit, a towel, water jug and stereo inside plus an unfilled punching bag. Quickly looking around to see if anyone was around she noticed that it was really early in the morning and she didn't even care. Saying "Moon Magical Cape" disappeared and found her secret place in the woods, filling up the punching bag with sand and hanging it up, she put in a few batteries in the stereo and played loud enough so she could hear it though no one else and started the toughest training she has ever gone through.  
Meanwhile over at Ray's temple Ray was in her usual mood: mad  
"Where's that meatball head? We're starting our training today and she still late, why can't we ever count on her??!!!" "Calm down Ray, I'm sure she'll be here" Amy said. Lita said "Oh well we have to start without her and I'm in the mood to kick some ass! Mina than replied "Lita's right we have to get started no matter if she is here or not we only have two months," " I was sure she came here she wasn't in bed when I got up, that meatball head, never can trust in her to do anything." Luna steamed out. They started there training and it wasn't even half as hard as Serena was doing, but they thought that she was just sitting around doing nothing. *Just wait till I see her next* Ray's mind fumed.   
***********************************************************************************  
Its the end of the chapter as we know it, sorry I was listening to REM and had the song stuck in my head adios amica no not amigo amica its Latin for friend, bye Minna.  
Lauren and Stephanie- sisters come together!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 3  
Hi Minna, what's up? chapter three already can you believe it? Oh well of course I don't own DBZ or SM but you already know that right, all right on with the story.  
1 week has gone by and Ray, Lita, Mina, and Amy are sitting at the Cherry Temple planning on what to do about Serena. "She hasn't showed up for a week I think we should kick her out of the group." Mina suggested. Everyone was shocked at Mina's words she always being a nice goodhearted person. "Well, I know it sounds mean but we've given her chance after chance and she hasn't shown up and is barely home anymore, and her mother is worried about her she just isn't the same Serena anymore, I haven't seen her in a week, and I'm getting sick of it!" Amy shook her head in agreement, "Mina is right I think that Serena should be kicked out of the group or suspended Mina should take over as leader in her rightful place, and Serena can live a normal life she just isn't ready for this kind of commitment." Lita also agreed and told everyone so, but Ray wasn't sure Serena was her best friend and a really good leader though she hated to admit it. "You guys maybe we should give her a chance to explain herself I'm mad at her to and if it was a stupid reason why she is not coming to these training meetings, than I say yes, we should kick her out of the group." Everyone shook their heads and agreed to go look for Serena.  
***********************************************************************************  
Serena had become much stronger and fiercer fighter than a week before but still wasn't strong enough to face Cell. The scouts are near Serena's area and Serena senses them it was one of her new powers from training so hard she couldn't sense a lot of things only her best friends, because she was specially connected to each one. *I must hide* she thought to herself. She quickly gathered her things and said "Moon Magic Cape" and her and her things disappeared and she ran ran till she couldn't run anymore. "I have to find a new training area." As she looked around at her new surroundings she noticed that she had never been here before and thought, *This well be a perfect place to train!* And she quickly got out her training gear and started training again.  
***********************************************************************************  
Ray thought that she sensed Serena around the corner where there was a lot of trees. She quickly ran forward and thought she seen Serena disappearing! *Nah! Couldn't be* She thought. The others quickly followed suit and wondered why Ray ran off, Lita was the first to question. "Ray what's wrong did you see Serena?" "I thought I sensed Serena so I ran here to check it out, but when I got here." She hesitated *Should I tell them what I think I saw?* She wondered, and decided against it. "Well" said Lita "I saw nothing" "Hmm that doesn't sound like you usually your promotions on this stuff are right!" Said Mina. "Well, there's a first time for everything, and lets try her house maybe she came down with the flu and is um sick in bed" Ray replied "But wouldn't she have called us? Asked Mina "Well she could be sick in bed and could can't speak to talk to us" answered Amy " "All right" Agreed the group." Lets go!"   
***********************************************************************************  
Back at Serena's new training spot.  
Serena was teaching herself how to jump and kick the enemy in the head her punching bag being her enemy, when she did this she did it with grace and agility her princess skills coming into her body more and more and she was resembling her old self, as the days grew the only thing that wasn't different was that she never used her princess voice for fear that it sounded to snobby. Anyway as she was doing her jump attack she kicked the punching bag with so much force that it broke. Serena signed "That's the second time that happened I can't afford this anymore, oh well I'll work on some jumping skills." A man watched on from behind a tree, thinking *WHO IS THIS PERSON SHE LOOKS AS STRONG AS Krillen!!!* Serena heard some bushed rustle and she turned and faced it. "Who there? I won't hurt you if you show yourself, come out" Serena had used her princess voice wanting to shake the person who was behind the bushes. The person who did come out had lavender hair, blue eyes, and a sword on his back, Serena got ready to do battle. "I don't want to fight" Serena said "Your on my turf" said the man with lavender hair, and I don't apperatie that. He used a cold voice because he knew it would frighten her though she looked unfazed. "If you don't want to fight than please say so now, if not than I will have to get into my fighting mode and I really wasn't planning on working on that today." Said Serena."I don't want to hurt you or fight you, my name is Trunks and your is?" "Serena" "Nice to meet you Serena welcome to my home" "What is this place anyway?" Serena asked Trunks feeling like she could trust him right away. Trunks feeling at ease said "This is Black Forest, my home" "Oh, I'll leave if you want me too I was just training but I'll leave if you'd like me to." "NO" Trunks said a little to loud, he was drawn to this Serena and he didn't want her to leave." "I mean maybe I could help you train." Serena was taken aback by his no but decided that this guy was pretty powerful maybe she could use his help. "Ok, I need help on fighting and things like that because I have to face this person named Cell in a 1 month and 3 weeks and the fate of the world is kinda depending on me." Trunks gasped this was the same person they had faced when he was a young boy, I thought Goku defeated him but I guess not. "C-Ce-ll?" He stuttered. "Yes, that's his name I think" She answered.  
***********************************************************************************  
Muahahahahahahah laughs evilly I made it a cliff hanger. hahahah this is Lauren and I wrote most of this chapter because my sister was busy any compliments? Flames? Send @ Kittikat6453@aol.com. Merry Christmas Minna. buh bye for now  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
OK I can't believe your still here and reading this! Wow thanks I feel loved, usual disclaimer here, and on to chapter 3!!!! Yea!!!!  
*********************************************************************************  
::Knock knock knock:: Amy knocked on the Tuskinio's door. Ilene as she liked to be called answer it. "Hello children how are you today?" The scouts groaned they were all 18 and still Ilene called them children. "Is Serena here Ilene?" Lita asked Ilene. "No, no she isn't here I thought she was with you!" "No, we haven't seen her in a week" said Ray with flames shooting through her eyes. "Hmmm thats when her odd behavior started to happen." "What to do you mean by that?" Asked Amy. "Well she been coming in at late hour of the night, and leaving at early hours in the morning!" "Serena getting up at early hours in the morning? Now I know she's sick." Said Ray. "Would you darlings like to stay until she gets back? Maybe even call your mothers and ask them if you could spend the night." "OK" exclaimed the group and they all used the phones the answer was a yes.  
***********************************************************************************  
Trunks invited Serena into his parent's house, she entered and when she did a lady and a man got off the couch and gave Serena a glare that seemed to tell her "If you break our son's heart we'll break you!" Trunks seen the glare and quickly stated "Mom, Dad uh do you remember um Cell?" The man quickly turned his face into a stone look that seemed to say that was to many memories I don't need to remember stop now." The lady though said "Of course honey, that was when Goku killed Cell" "At least thats what we thought" "What do you mean" yelled the man. "Dad, calm down, Goku didn't defeat him, he only thought he did, but in reality he went in hiding for a couple of years to grow stronger and now he is attacking Serena here and her town, and she has to fight the same way we did only she gets less time then we did!" trunks said in one breath. "Well what are we waiting for?" The man yelled. "We have to get the Earth's special forces and defeat him once and for all!" "Dad, we cannot interfere we can only train her, this is her fight and her fight alone." "Ugh, I guess your right come on there's no time to waste." "um" Serena started. "I was wondering what are um your names?" She was embarrassed to ask. "Oh I'm so sorry dear, my name is Bulma, and this is my husband Vegeta." Vegeta grunted in response and said "Come on lets get started! Trunks go get the rest of the gang." Trunks nodded and told Serena to follow him." He starts flying in the air and looks down at Serena. "Well?" Serena looks up in astonishment. "Uh you can FLY?" "Of course any Good fighter can." "Well excuse me mister high and mighty but I don't know how, what do I do think happy thought?" Serena said sarcastically (author: From Peter Pan) "The secret behind flying is running and jumping really, really high"informed Trunks. "Ok" Serena replied and she did just that trusting in Trunks completely she ran and jumped imagining that she could fly and she did she flew right besides Trunks with amazing ease. Trunks stared at her. *This cannot be an ordinary human she can fly!!!* Trunks thought. "How'd you do that?" He said in disbelief. "I just did what you said and I believed that I could do it and I trusted you, but I don't think you have to run because you just jumped and you flied!" "Well thats true but I didn't think you could do it, ordinary people can't!" Well I'm no ordinary girl!" " I'm starting to believe you, come on lets go!" and they started flying off towards Goku's house.  
**********************************************************************************   
.  
"So where is she?" asked Ray "Come on its still early why don't we train some more?" Asked Lita "No we have to stay here and wait for her to return, training can wait a day! replied Mina "I think I see her coming!" said Amy. "Where, Where!!!" "There!" They all seen Serena walking down the street with a man they never saw before, and boy did she look different! "Is that really her" Mina said. "It has to be." Exclaimed Amy "Who else has meatball hair like that?" said Ray.  
***********************************************************************************  
Serena had met Goku and exclaimed her problem with him and the rest of the group, he said that it was too late to start today, and to come back early tomorrow to start, she had agreed and was now walking home with Trunks. He was going to spend the night at her house to make sure she was safe. They were now nearing her house, and Serena was telling Trunks that she would brainwash her family into letting them think that he was a child hood friend. "How are you going to do that?" he asked. She them told him the story of her being Sailor Moon, the Moon Princess and all of her secrets, she even told him if how she use to fake her dumbness and told him of all the good grades she got since kindergarten, I always knew how to do everything that they gave me because of my last life it was so easy, though i thought my friends would think I'm weird and strange if they knew how smart I was when I was little, even when I was older and I found out I was the Moon Princess it was just easier to fake dumb, so after I got the paper back from my teacher I would change it to a F mean while getting A+ all the time, I'm almost out of school now, and I have so many scholarships and I think I'm going to stay here." Trunks replied "Good I think that I would miss you if you ever left here, please promise that you'll stay." "I promise Trunks. Uh look were at my house, come on lets go." "Ok" said Trunks shaking his head and wondering why he was feeling the feelings he had. *Oh well, I'll think about it later.* Serena opened the door immeatially meeting her mother, she took her crystal out and than said "Crystal brainwash my family and friends into think that Trunks is a child hood friend!" The Crystal shown a powerful beautiful light over her mother. It soon dimmed and went into Serena's locket. "Oh Trunks how nice if you to come by!" "Hello..... "Ilene" Serena whispered in his ear. "Ilene!" Ilene hugged Trunks and nearly squeezed the air out of him. "Mom, do you mind if he stays the night? His mother and father are out of town on business and he needs a place to stay for the night." "Of course honey he's such a nice young boy, is this were you have been all week visiting him?" "Uh yeah I guess so, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before Mom." "Aww that's OK no need to apologize, shoo shoo you go on up stairs and I'll make some cookies and bring them up with some milk for you go on now!" "OK Mom, see you later." As they were going up the stairs Trunks whispered to Serena "Remind me to get a crystal like that someday!" Serena laughed and continued climbing the stairs. She opened her bedroom door and came across six angry faces. *Uh oh* thought Serena. Trunks looked ready to run, but Serena held him back. "Uh hi girls, and felines" Serena said. "Don't you hi buddy me Serena!" Ray said "We've been waiting for you for an eternity you not showing up at our training meetings and never calling to say why!" Said Mina. Serena gulped and said "Oh yeah, I was meaning to tell you about that." "When Serena?! We're all waiting for you to explain." Said Lita. "No I don't want to hear here explanation" yelled Amy. "I'm really sick of your lateness, klutziness, and all of your just plain stupidness!" Everyone gasped. *Was this really Amy who was talking, the nice quiet Amy?* Mina thought. "Its true" Amy continued "She is always late, always tripping, never reliable, and I don't think that she is ever responsible enough to be Sailor Moon little lone our leader!" "She's right" agreed Lita. "Never been on time once in her whole life! Were always having to save her, and she'd be a hastle on all of us in the battle field!!" Trunks wanting to defend his new friend started saying "Hey listen here Serena can really...Ouff..." He was pushed to the ground by Serena. "don't tell them, they're not allowed to know I've been training, it would jeopardize their health. This is soposse to happen, my mother forewarned me on this." "Ilene?" "No! My real mother!" They both got up just as Lita started saying "WELL are you going to finish?" Trunks replied "I'm tired lets go to bed." "Nu Hu not until you tell us who you are!" demanded Ray. "Lets just say I'm a childhood friend back for a visit." Replied Trunks. "How come Serena never mentioned you before?" asked Lita. "Well, because he had moved away and it hurt my heart to talk about it." Serena replied in a matter of factly voice. "I'm tired it has been a long journey, and I have been the one who has been holding Serena's training." "So you the reason huh?" said Mina. "Well you have to come to all of the other training Serena and....." Mina was cut off. "No" replied Lita" "We said if it was a stupid reason that we would kick her out of the group and take away her privilege of Sailor Moon plus she told him our secret, she has to be banned." The others except Ray nodded their heads in agreement. "OK, well if that's how everybody feels, Serena, I'm afraid you've been kicked out of the group. Please hand over your crystal and locket and I will take their rightful place as leader." Mina demanded. "NO! You may take over as leader, but you will never take my locket that my mother gave." Serena gripped Trunk's hand and shouted "Moon Magical Cape" and disappeared with Trunks and they heard gasp from all the other scouts and a few "When she learn how to do that?" "We have to find her!" Shouted Mina. "I need that crystal to be the real leader. But still from now on Serena is no longer Sailor Moon, leader of even associated with us, she is a traitor to our name, and to all the planets!" Serena was pretty strong emotionally too but this got to her she let out a little sniffle and Ray heard she thought *I'll come back here later without the rest of the group, I doubt she left.* Serena and Trunks sidestepped from the door and walked into her parents bedroom, as they heard the scouts said "Good-bye Ilene we thought that Serena and Trunks needed to catch up on old times so were going to spend the night at Ray's." "Oh good night children" and Serena and Trunks heard the door slam shut as they started appearing again, they walked into Serena's room." Serena are those really your friends?" asked Trunks. "Yes, my mother said that this would happen its just the stress of Cell, I hope." Replied Serena. "Well, lets get some shuteye we have to train tomorrow" Trunks informed. "OK, Trunks goodnight.   
  
***********************************************************************************************  
Wow, I'm getting somewhere!!!And your still reading!!! Thanks, they have still 3 weeks and 1 month and the time is to be going so much quicker!!!!!!! Well, see you when out tune in next time!!!! by Minna!!!  
  



	3. Chapter Three

So very sorry to those who were reading this, the truth is, I had this set to be ready to post at moonromance.com not fanfiction.net, I had made this a long time before I knew about ff.net so I'm sooo sorry!!! Well here's this chapter  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or DBZ  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Serena lay their in bed awake. She heard Trunks breathing but not snoring, so she knew he was asleep. She closed her eyes and fell in a deep trance. "Sernenity." Her mother called. "Mother?" Serenity said. "Yes, it is me, please listen carefully Sernenity, for we have not much time to talk, Ray will be here!" "What?!" "Serenity tell her your secret but make her your secret but make her promise not to tell the others for I know she'll understand, shh no words, I must tell you this.... About Trunks him and you will...." ::splashes:: "Ho" Ray splashed Serena with cold water. "No no Ray you didn't no." "Huh?" Ray was confused. "What's wrong?" "My mother was speaking to me!" "Oh I'm sorry, wait no I'm mad at you!" "Shhh Trunks is sleeping" Serena said with care. "Oh yeah." Whispered Ray. "What do you want?" Serena asked. "I want to know why you aren't training and getting ready for the fight, oh and why you look so different!" "Oh well I guess I can tell you, promise that you won't tell the others!" "Ummm all right I promise." "Well, I had this dream a week ago and...." She told Ray the whole story while Ray sat there in astonishment. "I knew I had seen you disappearing in the woods and now I'm sure I did!" "Ray I have to get ready to go train now and please wake Trunks up and tell him to get ready, I have to go take a quick shower." "OK meatball head you go get ready, but promise me you'll be careful, OK?" "Of course Ray but don't call me that!" I don't know about you meatball head without me around your going to get in a whole heap of trouble!" "I'm counting on that Ray!" She smiled and laugh as she ran into the bathroom dodging a pillow in the process. "That girl, when will she ever learn?" Ray watched looked over at Trunks as she walked towards him to wake him up *Something is going to happen between the two of you* She thought *Good Lunch!* She walked around toward Trunks's cot and splashed another cup of water in his face. He woke up ready to do battle with the person who woke him out his peaceful slumber. "Aghh what the? Who did that!!!" "I did." Ray answered with mischievous smile on her face. "Huh, what are you doing here, where's Serena? If you've hurt her!" He growled at Ray. Serena than made her appearance her appearance in a blue terry cloth bathrobe and a towel wrapped around her golden hair. Trunks could barely breath *she looked radient* *Why do I feel this way, I have to stop thinking like this we have a mission to complete* Trunk's face got hard, and looked like his father's when he didn't want to show his feelings. "Uh well she's right there and me and her have made admends I know everything." "Is this true Serena?" "Yes, Trunks, I hope you don't mind but my mother, my real mother said I could tell her, so I did." "Well, she be training with us?"Trunks questioned. "No, she'll be training with the rest of the scouts." Answered Serena. "Umm OK but are they training enough? I mean Cell was really hard for us. Maybe I could get some sencu beans from Carin." Said Trunks thinking how Cell is so strong and thinking how he couldn't stand if Serena got hurt."What are sencu beans, Trunks?" asked Serena and Ray at the same time. "Oh yeah I never told you have I, they are beans that restore your energy to full strength, they came in handy many times before."stated Trunks. "Wow they do sound like they would be good."said Serena. " Ya, that would be good, and I think we are getting stronger and we should be strong for the fight against Cell."said Ray. "Ray, promise me when you fight that you won't get to badly hurt or scarifies yourself to me, like the fight with Baryel. "Serena said with care for her friend, and shock Ray by her shoulders. "I will do anything that is necessary Serena, I won't let you get hurt it is my reason being your gardein!" "Well, than Ray I will train as hard as I can and more until I'm stronger than he is!" "That's going to be hard"answerded Trunks. "Because he was one of the strongest enemy's we ever faced and we didn't beat him." Trunks put his head down in shame. "But Goku thought he beat Cell, instead he hid to get stronger, the chicken." Ray said. "Its OK Trunks I'll punish him for you, come on, we have to go train. Ray go to the others tell them nothing that you have witness or all well be lost, Trunks come on lets go." "OK Meatball head good luck." "Same to you my friend, Ja ne." With that Serena and Trunks flew off towards the training area. Ray left and went to her temple were the others were still asleep she crept in her sleeping bags, and closed her eyes not knowing that Lita seen Ray enter into the temple. Lita got up and went over to Ray's sleeping bag shook her until she seen Ray's eyes flutter open. "What do you want Lita? It's still early. What's up?"asked Ray. "You know what I want. What where you doing." Asked Lita. "Uh what do you mean?" asked Ray playing dumb. "I just seen you crawl into your sleeping bag, I know you were up to something!" "Do you wanna know the truth Lita?" "Of course I do" "OK then I thought I could sense Serena were I could feel her earlier yesterday and I was wrong again I was feeling bad for myself and went for a walk think that my powers are leaving me" Ray faked very convenicingly. "Aww Ray you know maybe there just on the blink, it'll be back to normal in no time in the mean time forget about that traitor and lets get some sleep." Ray felt very bad for lying to Lita but felt even worse for Serena when she heard Lita call her a "Traitor," maybe someday this well all be out in the open, someday I know it will be. She laid her head down and fell asleep waiting for the rest to wake her up to start the training.  
***********************************************************************************  
"That's it Serena now go KAA MEEAAHHH YAAA MEAA YUHHHH!!!!! "OK KAA MEEAAHHH YAAA MEAA YUHHHH!!!" An energy blasted Goku it was almost as powerful as his but not quite Goku's beam hit her after a battle between them and Serena flew back a few feet, but landed gracefully on the ground, you see they were doing this up in the air. "Wow Serena your really getting good at this!" Complicated Goku. After 3 weeks training together he had found out that she was really serious about this and that she had a lot of guts, he had know come to think of her as a daughter, so had Vegeta, Bulma, and Chi Chi - Goku's wife. Gohan looked to her as a sister, though Trunks thought of her as more than a friend he couldn't tell her that at least not know. "OK try it one more time!" Goku said "KAA MEEAAHHH YAAA MEAA YUHHHH!!!!" Yelled Serena and this time the attack took Goku's KAA MEEAAHHH YAAA MEAA YUHHHH and blew it away, hitting Goku back several feet losing his balance he fell to the ground. Goku was in his Super Sayian form and this was remarkable that Serena had done this. Vegeta clapped down on the ground, Gohan clapped and Trunks whistled. Chi Chi and Bulma came out of Goku's house and cried out "Get down here you two its time for lunch!!" "Yea!!" Everyone cried and they all ran into eat. At first when Serena had first had lunch with them Goku and the group tried not to eat like they normally do scarfing down everything in site, but when they seen Serena eat they laughed and joined in. So thus they continued to pig down their foods. "After lunch Serena trained with Vegeta he being a very hard and strict fighter, was harder to get a comment out of besides "come on you can do better than that!" and she would and blew Vegeta out of the sky, he also in his Super Sayian form. "OK, ok Dad she kicked your butt now its time for her to train in sword fighting." Trunks called to his father. "Vegeta grunted his comment and Serena smiled sweetly at him before flying to Trunks taking out her sword that Trunks had given her. "Ok Sere (her nickname the Trunks gave her) lets see what you got." He knew that Serena excelled in this and if she gave it her all could beat him easily but she didn't and he sliced her sword out of her hand. "Come on Sere I know your taking it easy on me don't treat me special, give it your all." At this they started up again this time Serena giving it her all and she ended up slicing the sword out of Trunks hand. "All right!" She yelled excitingly. "See? I knew you could do it!" "Ha how does it feel to beaten by a girl?" Gohan called out. "Just wait till she take you on Gohan!" "Ok well come on Sere lets go." "Ok" She answered back Trunks was kinda reluctant to let her go but did, I mean what would it look like if he didn't? Serena flew into the air facing Gohan "OK lets get this started" She said. She started fighting him and was winning and was just about to beat him when she heard and sensed Trunks behind her bring out his knife when Serena took out hers blowing Gohan away with a KAA MEEAAHHH YAAA MEAA YUHHHH attack, turning around and started facing Trunks again. Little did she and the rest of Z gang knew 3 other scouts and 2 felines were watching them not knowing that this was Serena fighting Trunks. They didn't recognize her because her long Meatball hair was up in a bun and she was wearing a black sportsbra with black shorts. ON the back of her sports bra was a symbol of their training camp.   
***********************************************************************************************  
"Who is that strange women?" asked Mina "and what is this place?" The scouts had been in full gear training attacking each other in the woods well all except Ray because her grandpa had come down with an illness and she was taking care of him, so she couldn't lead the scouts away from this area. "I say we go ask her to join the team, were missing Serena and she is a better fighter and looks like she takes things more seriously!" says Lita "I agree with Lita, I think that missing a person is not good and we can show Serena that she can be replaced." Amy suggested "That's kinda mean Amy don't you think?" Asked Mina. "Yes, but things have to change and Serena wasn't willing to ." "Ok Amy lets go talk to her, and as the leader of the group I will do most of the talking." Serena stopped playing around and quickly sliced the sword from him saying "I can sense the scout near at least three of them Ray not she would have lead them away. I wonder what happened to her. I have to change my looks quickly." A gleam of light from her crystal passed over her, she had the same clothing and hair but her eyes were different she shortened in size, in the past few months she had grown to a 5ft 8 in. and she shortened shown to a 5'5 looking totally different, she was now ready to face them her eyes being a deep deep green. "Who is there, she said show yourself, Trunks looked at her in awement, her voice had changed completely, it sounded hard, and uncaring like she had been a warrior all her life and could easily dispose of these new comers. Sailor Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter came out of the trees, and Sailor Venus was the first to speak, looking directly at Serena she said "Hello, we do not mean any harm we were just wondering who you were, for the first thing." Serena answered "They call me Sere" Sailor Venus looked over at Trunks remembering he and Serena being friends. "Hey your Trunks! What are you doing here, Miss I must warn you this person is friends with a traitor." Sailor Venus Said "How do you know of this?" Sere asked "Well Sere, he was friends with Sailor Moon are us to be leader until she stopped training, and showing up to any of the meetings, so we kicked her out and want you to join." Sere and Trunks laughed at this remark. "What's so funny?" Sailor Jupiter asked her blood beginning to boil. "Well, I know this Serena you speak of." "What how do you know she was Sailor Moon?" "Oh that's nothing I also know that you three are Mina, Lita, and Amy aren't I remarkable?" Trunks laughed at her comment and he was soon joined by Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, Bulma, Krillen, Piccolo, (who has also been training Serena), Chi chi, Yamcha, Tian, and Cho-su. They were also laughing because they all knew Serena's story. Sailor Mars came in now saying she could feel everyone here, and that her Grandpa was better. Sere's eyes lit up when they seen Sailor Mars she went over and hugger saying "Hello Ray how have you been?" Sailor Mars looked confused at first but when she heard Mina saying "Sailor Mars you know this Sere person?" Sailor Mars detransformed hugging Sere whole back now, "Oh yes be and her are good friends we have been for years," "And you never mentioned her to us?" asked Amy "Oh Serena knows her to their quite good friends." The other scout didn't know weather to detransform or not. "Well, what's your answer Sere, are you going to join or not?" Ray laughed at this and nearly fell over. "Why does everyone laugh at this?" Ray was going to tell them that this was actually Serena but Serena hushed her. "If you scouts didn't accept Serena and her being as powerful as she is, than you would never accept me." "Why what do you mean you are far more powerful than Serena, and you didn't even transform into Sailor Moon. Sere went to her fatherly friend, Goku and asked "Goku may you please have them all leave but Ray she may stay I need to speak to her, Gohan, Trunks I believe we were in the middle of a fight." "No" replied Piccolo "I believe that you had just finished them off and now it is my turn to train you." Sere smiled at Piccolo and turned to Goku for an answer. " Sure thing Sere, but remember we should be nice to guest but since you have beaten all of your opponites today easily than I will grant your request." "Thank you Goku, ok Piccolo let the training begin." As Sere and Piccolo flew off into the sky the scouts gasped and were amazed that people could fly. "OK you scouts" Goku said rather harshly which wasn't like him. "I know how you hurt Serena's feelings no, she doesn't admit you did because she is strong, but I know you did and now I will gladly ask you to leave." "Where is Serena?" asked Mina she still wanted the crystal from her. "Why would you like to know this?" asked Goku "Because she still isn't welcome in this group and has taken something that belongs to the Sailor Scouts. " Replied Mina "Hu I doubt that Sere would never have a friend who would steal." Goku said "Well you know what?" "I trust Sere more than you and your now on your own, plus YOUR NOT WELCOME HERE!!!" "Everyone except Ray must leave Sere would like to speak to you. Good bye now" "Ray go wait for Sere were she is training she'll most likely be up in the air so it'll be safe." "OK Mr. Goku" "No need to call me mister just Goku well do." "Ok um Goku." She left Goku's presence and entered the training grounds were Serena was training, she looked up in the air and heard a "KA MEEAAHHH YAAA MEAA YUHHHH!!!!!!! " In a ray of light a ball of energy shot at Piccolo and he was flung to the ground, getting up fast he said "SPECIAL CANNON BEAM FIRE" and a screw of energy shot at Serena, Serena seeing this yelled Kioyoken attack X10 KAA MEEAAHHH YAAA MEAA YUHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! and the screw of light disinagrated as the energy ball hit Piccolo and he was finished. Serena yelled out in joy (she had transformed back into herself when they stated fighting) She flew to Piccolo to see if he was alright. Than out of nowhere a "Serena don't go above 5 kioyoken attack!!!!" The voice registering in Serena's head was Goku's. She signed "Goku you know I can handle it your just bring father like." Goku smiled at the young girl and said "Serena, I know you can handle up to 100 but its hard for the body. But if you must go ahead Serena." "Thanks Goku." She turned and seen Ray fainted on the floor, "What happened to her?" "I don't know I think it was the kioyoken attack." answered Trunks "Come on mom says its time for dinner." "OK!" Serena said excitingly "But I have to get Ray here and I'll be right in." "Ok" Answered Trunks just don't be long, we have a plate set out for her to." Serena smiled at Trunks, Goku and Piccolo who was still shooken from the attack, they all smiled back and left Serena to her friend. She picked up Ray easily and through her over shoulders.  
***********************************************************************************************  
Ok ok I know the action hasn't really started and Cell has been it but in the next chapter Cell make a enterence on his old friends stay tuned to find out what happens next. Buh bye Minna And once again, verry sorry!  



	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 7 Hi Minna Well, lets get started!!! Thanks for you reveiws!  
Disclaimer:I do not own sailor moon or dbz  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Serena had brought Ray into the Dinning room after she managed to wake her up. Ray felt somewhat shy being invited to dinner and she didn't even know the people. But she knew Serena would help her in any difficulties. "So Serena, what are you going to say to the scouts about rejoining them? Are you going to tell them who Sere is and the stuff that happened to you?" Ray questioned Serena. "Actually Ray, I don't what I am going to do, I mean the fight is almost here and I know I am going to have to help in the fight. You girls couldn't have gotten strong enough to face Cell when half the time you were frustrated over me, well you know what I mean,...not you, but them.' Serena said scarfing her mouth. "Ya, Amy, Amy I can't believe the way she's been acting, saying the worst. You were so nice to us and all they said was that you are a traitor. Urgh it's been so hard for me not to tell them the truth.I don't like them saying bad things about, they shouldn't no matter what they think you've done. You were all of our best friend, you helped us when we needed a good laugh and everything. "I don't wanna talk about that anymore, I wanna talk about making Sere more apparent to them, and show them that I can be more than they think I am." "OK" said Ray and they started planning what they were going to do tomorrow, first of all they needed Trunks.....  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
  
~that same night~  
Serena had gone home and Ray had gone to her temple and was bombarded with questions from the other scouts, which lied to them in all of them. Any way back at Serena's house. She was dreaming in her bed and of course her mother visited her.  
"Dear Serenity, I fear that you have a big decision to make." "Whatever do you mean?" Serenity questioned. "Well, you forgive your friends or not, if so tomorrow at the mall tell them that you are Sere if not, than follow through with your evil plan." "Mother I didn't mean for it to be evil, just payback." "And what do you think that is ?" "Yes, mother I understand what you are saying." Q. Serenity patted her daughters head. "I knew you would dearest, and by the way why don't you tell Trunks how you feel about him?" Serenity blushed "You know?" "Of course a mother knows everything, you'll see that when you become one." She smiled at her daughter because she knew the prophesy would come true (ha you thought I forgot about that huh?). "I will mother, right now the sooner the better I think." "Good girl my dearest now wake up!"  
She rubbed her eyes as she got up,* I must go to him right away! *And she flew off into the night air. Trunks could sense her coming he had dreamt about her..... again. She knocked on Trunks window. He opened it and he kissed her sweet lips right away and was surprised when instead of pulling away she kissed him more Hungary, it lasted till both couldn't hold their breath anymore and they reluctantly pulled away. "Trunks" Serena whispered. "Sere" Trunks whispered back. "I love you, I think I loved you since I saw you coming out of those bushes." Serena put her head out of his view *what if he didn't love me?* "Ohh Sere I felt the same way about you when I seen you kicking that punching the bag." "You mean you l.." Yes, Sere I love you Serena" They kissed a passionate kiss and slept in each others arms.  
*************************************************************************************************************  
~The next day~  
Trunks and Sere (she transformed again) were walking in the mall hand in hand. Smiling at each other Serena had told Trunks about the plan, but she also told him about the dream and how she was willing to forgive her friends. "You have more forgiveness in you than I do." "Well, that's because your a super sayian sweetie." Sere said to Trunks. "Wow is that the reason!?" Trunks asked "Oh Trunks, never mind you'll figure it out one of these days."   
*************************************************************************************************************  
"OK, Ray what was it that you wanted to show us?" Amy asked (Ray had persuaded the girls to go to the mall, it was part of the plan) "Oh, well I saw some really awesome stuff in a store and plus I thought we need some fun a few minutes in our life." Said Ray with a grin on her face. "Yeah, she's right we do some time off training. Plus I haven't seen anyone that looks like my boyfriend in a long time!!" Lita happily said. Everyone laughed at this. "OK, it's coming up soon" Said Ray. (The scouts, Sere, and Trunks were to meet at a certain place at a certain time.) "Whoa girls slow down girls, look there" Mina said in surprise and pointed at Trunks and Sere holding hands. "Let's creep up on them." Suggested Lita. "I want to hear what they're saying."Said Ray playing along. "But they are in regular cloths!!!" Amy said in astonishment.  
They crept up and Sere and Trunks could hear them coming up. "OK, show time." Sere said. Sere turned around to see three very embarrassed girls and one trying to hold her laughter. "Oh its you again" Sere said to the four of them. "I thought that you'd be here today" added Trunks "Huh?" Gasped the group. "You see Ray here planned this all with me and Trunks, we were going to play a mean trick on you girls"Sere said grinning.Thenshe continued."But I decided to forgive instead." Sere said. "Forgive us? Forgive us of what? WE didn't do anything to you and why would Ray help you out when she is our friend!!??" Lita shouted "Shh" Amy said "People are starting to stare" "Amy is right, we have to go some where less crowded." Sere exclaimed. They left and went to a private place in the park which happened to be where Serena first started doing her training. Now back to the topic at hand. "I repeat what did we do to you nothing of any kind, right?" asked Lita. "Wrong, You've done plenty to me, but I'm willing to forgive you on that, that's why I called you all here." "Well, aren't you just a peach?" exclaimed Mina sarcastically. "You still never said what we did to you." "Oh you know, just think of Serena." Ray and Trunks hid their grins "what do you mean? That was to her not to you." Said Amy "We did what we had to, she just wouldn't cooperate with us. She had continued but Sere cut her off "And you never even gave her a chance to explain! But I have to forget this, we have a big fight against Cell and its time to get down to business and let Serena be shone, the fight is two days away." A blinding light shone over Sere from a her necklace, (oh did I forget to mention, when Serena transformed into Sere her locket became a crescent moon necklace) and she became Serena. "Uhh" Everyone but Ray and Trunks and of course Serena were more than surprised by this. "Serena th-th-ats y-ou?" Mina stuttered.  
"Um Serena you look so different, uh and stronger much stronger than before." Lita said in disbelief.  
"Duh that's because she is." Trunks explained. "Gals let me introduce you to Trunks my boyfriend." Your what?!" Asked Ray "I thought you two were just acting." Ray said "Well we kinda let our true feelings out last night." Serena started pushing the dirt around with her feet acting like this is very interesting. "Oh Serena I'm so happy for the both of you!" She hugged her best friend. Trunks smiled at this and though *boyfriend huh, well that's fine with me.* "The rest of the group was talking in a circle. "Uh Serena, we'd like you back in the group, if you'd like to be." Mina said barely above a whisper. "You mean I can take my rightful place as leader?" Serena asked. "Uh leader? I mean yeah sure." Mina replied. "Yeah, than why not? As long as I get a heart-filled apology from all of you peeps." Serena said as she smiled. Amy was the first to apoligize. "I'm so sorry Serena, I said some really awful things and I'm not proud of it it was just that Cell had me really scared having no weak point or anything of that sort, I'm so sorry" Amy sniffed out through tears. "Aww come on Ames you know I could never stay mad at you for to long." She smiled sweetly at the shorter girl in front of her. "uhh Serena, I'm sorry to." Lita started "I've said and done some really mean things and I'm sorry that I wouldn't hear your explantation, it was just that..." Serena cut her off (that happens a lot huh?) "Oh Lita I know you didn't mean plus your showing off your vaunerable side better stop now." Serena joked to Lita,Lita smiled back glad her friend   
************************************************************************************************************************************************  
well well! That's it and I hope to get more out soon, but it may take a while. But I'm working on it, kay? Thanks! Bye Minna! 


End file.
